


All Those Things and More

by Red8Eyed8Surprise



Series: Holly/Sirius [8]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Year at Hogwarts for Albie, Holly makes it better, James is back to Hogwarts, Lily is sad about being home alone, encouragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red8Eyed8Surprise/pseuds/Red8Eyed8Surprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Holly are seeing both James and Albus off to school. This is Albus first year at Hogwarts and he is feeling a little insecure about something. Well, that's something a little talk to his mum will fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Things and More

The platform of 9 and 3/4 was packed, as per usual on September 1st. Parents and hundreds of school children were everywhere. Mothers were kissing their children good bye and fathers were levitating school trunks into the train.

As soon as he was able to, James shot out of his mother's arms and onto the train to join his school mates. Sirius yelped as he was completely bypassed by his son in favor of his son's friends. He marched to the window of the train car and glared. Holly cringed at the embarrassment that Sirius was causing to their son, but she was sure that it was embarrassment much deserved. Especially since her eldest son was already in the phase that meant spending time with his parents was very 'un-cool'.

"Dad!" James hissed at his father through the open window. "Go away!"

"Where was my good bye, son?"

"Bye, Dad!"

"Get out of the train car and give me a bloody hug, Jamie!" Sirius growled. "We won't see each other until the Christmas Hols! Don't make me send a howler on your first day! I can pop on over to home as soon as you leave and have that howler waiting for you as soon as you enter the Great Hall!"

James looked mortified, while his mates snickered behind their hands.

"Aww, Dad!"

"Now!"

Holly shook her head in amusement as she watched her eldest son scurry out of the train and into his father's arms. Sirius hugged James close while James' own arms remained at his side. Slowly, they finally raised and James returned his father's hug. His father held him for a moment longer, whispering in his ear and placing a kiss onto the bird's nest that was James' dark brown hair. There was no doubt in Holly's mind that Sirius was proud that their eldest looked exactly like his late best friend James Potter.

A sniffle took her attention away and a small hand tugged on her own. Lily rubbed at her red eyes with her other hand, her dark hair in two neat braids.

"When is it going to be my turn, Mummy?" Lily asked with a kitten-ish mewl of discontent. "I want to go to Hogwarts, too! With Jamie and Albie!"

"Not for another couple of years, my darling," Holly soothed as a fat tear rolled down her daughter's button nose.

Lily's lower lip trembled. "B-but, I'll be all alone! Who will I play with?"

Holly chuckled. "Darling, you won't be alone! You can play with me or Daddy. Did you forget about Rosalie?"

Rosalie happened to be Hermione and Draco's daughter. She was the same age as Lily with chocolate brown eyes and bushy blonde hair that was reminiscent of her mother's own bushy hair when she was the same age.

Lily gasped, her eyes widening in delight. Her previous look of discontent and tears had suddenly disappeared.

"I completely forgot about Rosie!"

She turned in a flash and looked toward her best friend Rosalie, whom was standing with her family. Hermione and Draco were in the middle of giving their good byes to their son Scorpius, Rosalie holding tightly onto her father's hand. Lily ran in their direction with the same looked of delight still plastered on her face.

"Rosie!" Lily exclaimed in excitement. "Rosie, we're gunna have so much fun while the boys are away!"

Holly laughed into her palm as Rosalie brightened at the sight of Lily and met her halfway in a hug. Their squeals were loud and high pitched, and adorable.

"Mum?"

Albie looked down at his shoes before he turned his grey eyes up to stare into his mother's concerned emerald green. His own eyes were filled with worry.

"What's the matter, Albie?" Holly asked, laying her hands on her son's shoulders.

"What if I don't get into the right house?" Albie asked, his voice so small she almost didn't catch his question. "Jamie is in Gryffindor... You and Dad are war heroes, and Jamie said you were both in Gryffindor, too, and he said -"

"- Stop," Holly urged, bringing her son into her arms and kissing his brow. "Just because me, Jamie, and your Daddy were in Gryffindor doesn't mean that you will be, too. And you know what? That's okay, Albie."

Gryffindor does not have to be your right house. Your father and I will not be any less proud of you or your sister if you both don't end up in Gryffindor! Infact, your father and I have a feeling that Ravenclaw may be in Lily's future."

Holly kissed her child's brow. "And let me tell you something. I named you after two very important people in our lives, once upon a time. Albus, after our late headmaster, who was a Gryffindor, and Orion was your father's father. Your grandfather was the person who urged your father to move out of his family home, away from your father's poisonous mother. Orion was a Slytherin."

"Grandpa Orion was a Slytherin?" Albie asked, utterly astonished. "I thought everyone in our family was in Gryffindor! Like all my Weasley cousins, and Grandma Lily, and Grandpa James. And Uncle Ron, Aunt Lavender, Aunt Hermio -"

"Stop!" Holly laughed, her son had a habit of rambling on and on. "Yes, they were all in Gryffindor! But did you know that Uncle Draco was in Slytherin? And Auntie Luna was in Ravenclaw?"

Albie gasped, his eyes filled with equal parts of delight and disbelief. "Really?"

Holly nodded. "Really... And so was a Professor Severus Snape. Professor Snape was in Slytherin. He was a great Potion's Master and he was also a war hero. Without him, the victory against Lord Voldemort would not have been possible. You know, I was actually going to name you after him. You would have been Albus Severus. But your father got the last word, and that last word was a resounding no."

Albie looked confused now. "Why not? He was a war hero, just like you said right?"

"Yes, he was," Holly nodded again. "But he and your father never got along at Hogwarts. They were rivals and your father... Well, lets just say that your father was not the nicest person to Severus Snape. Neither was Grandpa James."

Albie looked even more confused now as he tried to process all this new information. "I don't understand... Then why did you want to name me after him?"

Holly sighed. "Because, while he was a hero of the war, no one knew until the very end. He was a double agent. Everyone thought he was a traitor. Including me. It turned out that he was on our side the whole time and everything he had done had made it possible for us to win."

She looked her son square in the eyes then. "Everything Severus Snape did saved my life, in a fashion. If it weren't for Severus Snape, I wouldn't be alive and neither would you. He was a silent hero and he was my hero."

Albie smiled, his eyes now bright and hopeful. "He was your hero? And, he was a Slytherin?"

Holly nodded, returned his smiled. "Yes. So just remember this: You don't have to be a Gryffindor to become a brave hero or heroine. You don't have to be a Ravenclaw to be witty or a genius. Or a Hufflepuff to be loyal and hardworking. Or a Slytherin to be cunning and ambitious. You can get into any house at Hogwarts and you can still be all those things and more."

Albie looked almost shy as he smiled at him mother. "Thanks, Mum... Y-you always know just the right things to say and make me feel better."

"That's my most wonderful mission in this life, my love," Holly whispered to him, her love for her child shining through her eyes.

The train whistle blew it's warning of departure and Albie hugged his mother one last time before running towards his father and hugging him tightly around the middle. Sirius ushered him onto the train quickly while shouting out some last good byes. Holly stepped forward as the train began to move, Sirius taking her hand as she shouted for both James and Albus to not forget to write. Lily ran to them, both hands clutching onto her father's hand, her lower lip beginning to tremble once more.

"Albie looked a little worried there," Sirius said, his voice gruff as they watched the train disappear from their sight. "What was that all about? I thought we talked it all out at breakfast?"

"Oh, that was nothing. No need to get emotional, silly Daddy."

Sirius leered at his wife as she called him 'daddy'. His eyes darkened and she could see the lust beginning to shine in his beautiful eyes. Holly looked at him with amusement as their daughter echoed her words.

"Silly Daddy," Lily said softly, yanking on his arm.

Sirius lifted their sniffling daughter in his arms and she instantly hid her head into his shoulder. He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her toward him, lowering his head to give her a quick but searing kiss.

"All is well now," she murmured against his lips.

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I had always wanted to rewrite this with my female Harry character in mind. My muses, which are Holly, Sirius and the kids took over. I also wanted Holly to explain to Albus that his middle name was almost Severus. Like I said before in one of the previous one shots - I am pretty positive that Sirius would have objected to his son being named after Severus Snape, yes the man's role in the war was a great one and it turned out that he was looking after Harry the whole time in his Hogwarts years and a few times after! - BUT, Sirius still would have never gotten over his hatred of the man, at least not my MUSE!Sirius, anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
